Intoxicación por contacto
by Erelbrile
Summary: Incluso tratándose de una acumulación por goteo, el resentimiento, si no es tratado con regularidad, termina por inundar el organismo y envenenarlo. Chile, Paraguay y Uruguay. LH.


(El borrador original de este fic fue publicado en Wattpad para el evento Promptatón 2018 de LH).

Hola, acabo de terminar de ver Kyokai no Kanata y estoy impactadísima. También me re vi todo Ouran y también impactadísima. Además, el 15 empieza la semana bolchi... son muchas emociones juntas. Me han pasado cosas locas este último mes :P trataré de escribir un drabble por día para la bolchi week en wattpad... lamento cualquier cosa horrible que salga :_D

En fin, volviendo a este fic. No tiene cambios tan grandes con respecto al borrador, más que nada le agregué matices. Recuerden que es urupara, pero con parachi brotp. Eso queso.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen al fandom. No busco fines de lucro.**

PD: Aún me falta editar un fic ParaChi que necesita MÁS que unas pulidas... necesita una cirugía estética completa. Espero tenerlo para después de la bolchi week. Ahora sí.

* * *

 **Intoxicación por contacto** :

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uruguay se puso pálido al ver que el vómito de Paraguay era negro y espeso.

Todas sus alertas despertaron y sintió temor, verdadero temor por _Daniel_. Tan de golpe que los sonidos que salieron de su boca no fueron ni serenos, ni tranquilizadores como él esperaba, sino gritos de espanto que llamaban a perder la calma. Su tono de voz subió y se veía en el rostro la preocupación, como si él mismo estuviese escupiendo saliva negra que parecía sangre.

—Voy a llamar al Ministro de Salud —determinó—, para que te lleven de urgencia.

Pero Paraguay le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no le iba a dar el número, que no lo buscara ni que insistiera, _por Dios, Sebastián, ya te dije que no. Estaré mejor después de recostarme y dormir._

Paraguay pensó para sí que el otro chico no le estaba ayudando.

—Ya tengo hora con el doctor —le dijo para tranquilizarle.

Por supuesto, no faltaba menos, Uruguay quiso saber quién era, qué día, a qué hora y en qué lugar. Necesitaba mantener la situación bajo control y eso a Paraguay le gustaría mucho de no ser porque en este caso Uruguay no podía ayudarlo.

Aún más, el mayor sospechaba que era la larga estadía de este en su casa la que le había enfermado antes de tiempo. Lo menos que quería era preocuparle o, peor, ofenderle. Pero cómo decirle, cómo explicarle. No quería hacerlo: la situación entre ambos estaba bien, si decía más de lo necesario, acabaría arrepintiéndose.

Sin embargo, Paraguay terminó sucumbiendo ante la insistencia de Uruguay. Debía dar una respuesta y vadear las razones de fondo:

—Manuel viene a fin de mes a revisarme.

—¿Man...? ¡¿Chile?! ¡Y ése qué sabe de medicina!

Paraguay suspiró. Esa era una de las muchas reacciones que quería evitarse.

Ante eso, Uruguay no pudo menos que enfadarse un poco, aunque lo supo disimular, guardando silencio y deteniendo sus quejas de golpe, a pesar de tener muchas con respecto a tal situación tan inusual. Y sin desmedro de que el suspiro se debiese a la actitud que adoptaba, lo asumió como desgano de parte de Paraguay al oírle hablar mal de su amigo. A veces... A veces Uruguay sabía que se pasaba y que debía callar o disculparse.

Así fue como tuvo el tino de cerrar la boca un poco en lo que el mayor repetía la información. Sí, Chile. Sí, a fin de mes. No, no le va a llamar de inmediato. _No, Sebastián, no, ¡oye!_

Demasiado tarde.

Uruguay no necesitaba de Paraguay para contactar al susodicho "médico" y, en cuanto la información encajó bien, agachó la cabeza con respecto a las extrañas decisiones de salud del paraguayo. Si sólo iba a aceptar esa medicina, le iba a empujar a contactarle lo más pronto posible, aunque Paraguay no quisiese. Para Uruguay, sus ganas de ayudar eran superiores a la noción de límites, y le hicieron rápidamente entusiasmarse con la nueva vía para cuidar del mayor.

Resultando en que Chile, aunque extrañado por la llamada, coincidiera con Uruguay en que no podían seguir esperando más tiempo.

Arregló su maleta y, aun siendo mitad de semana, se presentó lo más pronto posible en la puerta de Paraguay.

El dueño de casa se encontraba en cama, con tiritones. Llevaba así desde la tarde anterior, y no se había levantado en todo el día. Tenía a Uruguay preocupado ya que apenas había comido, y sus sudores fríos le habían llevado a ayudarle a cambiarse de vestimenta un par de veces. Era una enfermedad desconocida para el uruguayo: nunca la había visto, nunca había oído hablar de ella y ninguna fuente de información de las que revisó le daban alguna luz.

Paraguay había llegado a molestarse ante sus comentarios sobre si esta o aquella enfermedad lucía como lo que tenía y sus sugerencias de las medidas a tomar, regañándole severamente al respecto.

Uruguay, que preparaba la cena en la cocina, le abrió la puerta a Chile. Se saludaron con frialdad y rapidez, pero no hicieron ningún comentario o gesto que fuese descortés para con el otro: con los años, había crecido el silencio entre ellos. Le mostró al enfermo, aún con dudas sobre cómo carajos Chile podría ayudarles.

Paraguay le tiraba indirectas para que regresase a la cocina, le insistía en que le preparase algo al recién llegado antes que se les desmayara de hambre, hasta que Uruguay, con gran malestar y disgusto, se dio por aludido y desapareció, dejándoles solos. Se fue mordiéndose la lengua, pero con la mente llena de interrogantes envalentonadas y con gusto a rechazo.

No quería lucir como un tipo controlador o celoso. Si Paraguay le quería allí, le llamaría. No iba a forzar su presencia cuando no era apreciada, no caería tan bajo, ni se permitiría una palabra que delatase frente a terceros el rechazo que sentía, o la incomodidad que su propia inutilidad le provocaba.

Para su desgracia y momentánea felicidad, acertó al pensar que Paraguay le llamaría de quererlo allí, pues Chile se le allegó al rato para comer y explicarle que podía acompañarle durante la sanación.

—Te tienes que quedar callado y quieto, eso sí.

Uruguay aceptó. Aceptaría cualquier condición con tal de estar allí.

—Pobre de ti que me detengas —le repitió Chile, majadero con el tema, mientras encendía el tabaco en una pipa que tenía desde hace unos cuantos siglos—, es más, si lo haces, no soy yo el que la va a pasar mal, va a ser el Dani, ¿estamos?

—Ya sé, ya sé —le respondió Uruguay, mirando hacia Paraguay, que se encontraba dormido y tendido sobre la ropa de cama. Lucía como un bulto y estaba en el umbral de la conciencia, para su preocupación. El chileno se había encargado, quién sabía mediante qué medios, de tranquilizar el cuerpo paraguayo y sumirlo en un sueño profundo. Y Uruguay agregó, para sí, con verdadero sentimiento—. Por favor, Dani, no seas malo...

Chile sopló el humo hacia el cielo de la habitación, para luego trajinar de un lado para el otro, prendiendo montones de hojas sobre platos. Habían cerrado las cortinas para que incluso la luz de la luna quedase afuera y la oscuridad fuese casi total. Las paredes parecieron estrecharse con las sombras y el cielo de la habitación lucía más bajo, limitado por el humo que se acumulaba arriba.

Uruguay estaba muy quieto, como había prometido. Y es que no había otra opción, él no podía andarse paseando como animal nocturno a semejanza de Chile, por más que se apretase los lentes contra el puente de la nariz en sus gestos nerviosos. No tenía dónde poner las manos, y se encontraba inclinado hacia adelante, al borde de su silla.

Las llamas bailoteaban por poco tiempo entre chisporroteos y explosiones, llenando de humo la habitación, haciendo que los ojos de Uruguay llorasen, mientras Chile continuaba fumando y quemando ataditos de hojas, aparentemente imperturbable.

De repente, no sabe de qué maleta, caja o jaula, Uruguay vio al chileno sacar un ave que traía envuelto en una tela, sorprendentemente viva y amansada, a la que le escuchó hablarle, casi en intimidad, _treilecito lindo, tranquilito, ya es hora._

Posteriormente lo pasó por el cuerpo de Paraguay, restregando a la pobre bestia sobre los órganos vitales, cantándole al espíritu del enfermo del modo en que le habían enseñado en sueños.

Y luego, sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas, le cortó la cabeza al tero tero frente a la mirada atónita de Uruguay, que por un momento sintió rabia hacia esa crueldad animal que, por lo demás y viniendo de quien venía, parecía una clara afrenta hacia él.

—No he terminado —le recordó Chile dejando al ave desangrarse de un espeso color negro que le manchaban sus plumas y se las pegaba como si fuese petróleo crudo, sin mirar a Uruguay y haciéndole enojar incluso más con esa actitud—, no va a ser suficiente con el pajarito.

Uruguay tragó saliva. Por su mente pasó la idea de que Chile se había percatado de que casi se levanta. Además, qué quería decir con que no sería suficiente. Se preguntó por un segundo a qué se refería sin poder despegar la mirada del ave decapitada. En la oscuridad, sus ojos lentamente se iban acostumbrando a los distintos tonos de negro, permitiéndole distinguir más formas.

Chile quería decir que el próximo sería Paraguay.

Uruguay no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a Chile cuando éste le clavó el cuchillo a Paraguay en el esternón. Sintió la tensión del otro cuando le puso las manos encima, logrando incluso que soltara el cuchillo. Forcejearon, y Chile le dijo con un tono apurado y enojado que tuviera cuidado, que podía cortarle a Paraguay cosas que no debía, antes de darle un señor empujón con el hombro al metro setenta y cinco centímetros y setenta kilos de pura fibra muscular que es Uruguay.

Debía quitarlo de la mesa de operaciones, caramba. _Mira bien, Paraguay no está ni sangrando. ¿Vos querís que me lo pitee? ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!_

A Uruguay eso terminó por superarlo, y se quiso largar y no mirar, o quedarse y detener el procedimiento. Solamente permitió que Chile continuase porque confía en la naturaleza inmortal que tienen, mordiéndose los dedos de la mano, abrazándose a sí mismo, sintiendo que palidecía y perdía energías.

Chile, tras echarle unas últimas miradas de desconfianza, regresó a su trabajo: abrió el pecho de Paraguay con el cuchillo y siguió bajando, hasta abrirle la barriga, pero como le ha hecho notar a Sebastián antes, Paraguay no sangra.

Entonces le metió las manos al cuerpo, como todo un carnicero. Palpó los alrededores de los pulmones y del estómago, y luego se inclinó, tomó el corazón de Paraguay con la mano y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo chupó con dedicación, abriendo la boca grande como si se lo quisiese comer de un mordisco, y escupió en un papel la sangre espesa y negra que salía.

Uruguay estaba horrorizado. Su corazón se aceleró y todo le dio vueltas.

El machi regresó el corazón de Paraguay a su lugar y continuó revisando las demás entrañas, que echaban vapor al contacto con el aire frío: sacó el intestino grueso como si fuese una cuerda y repasó con los dedos, sacando más y más, llegando al intestino delgado.

Tras pocos minutos de búsqueda concentrada, Chile soltó una exclamación de alivio y levantó una lagartija viscosa y negra, sacada de su nido intestinal.

Entonces miró hacia Uruguay y, con cierta maldad traviesa, se la extendió:

—Toma, mátalo tú, porque este veneno es tuyo.

Uruguay negó con la cabeza y rápidamente salió de la habitación, corrió al baño a encerrarse y vomitó su estómago revuelto.

A los quince minutos, Chile llamó a la puerta, avisándole que lo mejor sería dejar al convaleciente descansar.

Al día siguiente, Paraguay despertó en excelentes condiciones, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.


End file.
